


The Kings and Queens of the Mortal World

by caitlin_monica



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary and jace have a baby, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlin_monica/pseuds/caitlin_monica
Summary: "There was a time, where your mother and I were the king and queen of New York." Jace began, reminiscing on those days. "Which, I suppose would make you the princess."





	1. 1.

Clary was the love of Jace's life. He had no doubts about that. Even as he fidgeted in the elevator not even two minutes after being woken up by a very awkward sounding Alec knocking on his door. "Uh- Jace, can you, can you come down here? Clary's locked herself away and she keeps crying it's really disturbing everyone."

He'd bolted down the hallway, not even stopping to put a shirt on. "You didn't leave her alone did you?" His question was answered as they emerged from the elevator.

Jocelyn immediately came at him, throwing him against the wall. "What did you do?" She growled in his face as he stared in shock.

"Jocelyn, honestly at this point, I have no more idea what's going on than you." Alec was hanging awkwardly to the side, ready to drag Jocelyn away if Jace seemed to be in any real danger. "So if you'd kindly let me go, so I can figure it out, that would be much appreciated."

She slowly backed away, still glaring but allowing jace to lead the way to where Simon was yelling through a door. "Izzy, Clary, let me in!"

Izzy's face appeared in a crack from the door. "Simon this is the ladies room." She explained, immediately contradicting herself as she ushered Jace straight through.

"Clary, babe it's me." He knocked on the locked stall. "What's going on?"

The door immediately flew open and she leapt into his arms. "I'm sorry, Jace I'm so sorry." She wept into his shoulder, hovering a solid foot off the ground.

He embraced her as she cried, just keeping her there until she could catch her breath. "Jace I, I'm pregnant."

It was a good thing Clary had dropped to the ground of her own terms because Jace's knees went out from under him.

He could see Clary's jacket hanging open, now exposing a light grey rune etched into her abdomen. "H-how?"

It was at that stage that Jocelyn managed to force her way into the room, pausing as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

Jace was on his knees in front of Clary, his face in total shock as Clary cried. She noticed the rune immediately, quickly taking her daughter into her arms. "Oh honey..."

Jace couldn't move. He was frozen in his place, his mouth hanging open, his eyes locked on the rune that represented pregnancy to them.

She wasn't far along, the light colour showed that, but it was still there.

Jocelyn forced Clary out of the bathroom, leaving Jace with a glare. She still didn't trust him. He'd tried everything and anything to gain the woman's trust, but nothing.

Alec entered then, standing beside his parabatai, "Come on, Jace. Get up." He encouraged, hand on shoulder.

He just shook his head, looking up at Alec. "How did this happen?"

Alec looked a bit taken aback as Simon responded from where he was leaning against the wall. "If you don't know the answer to that by now, shadowhunters education must be severely lacking."

Jace and Alec just looked over at him, Jace in shock and Alec glaring. "Simon." Alec growled. "Leave. Now."

So he did, outside to where Clary was trying to claw past Jocelyn. "Hey," Simon caught her just as she escaped her mother's hold. "Maybe just give him some time."

She ignored him, pushing past and back into the bathroom. "Well." He sighed as Jocelyn came to stand beside him. "New baby shadowhunter, coming soon."

•

Jace was in an almost comical state of shock until sunrise, where Magnus found him still in his pajamas, letting a cigarette burn between his fingers. "Wasn't aware that you had such vices, Jace." He came to stand in front of the man, letting the little blue skinned boy he'd brought with him run inside the institute.

"Only do it when I'm stressed." He insisted in a monotone. "The mundane introduced me to them."

"You mean the mundane who hasn't been a mundane for several months now?" Jace just grunted at that. "What's on your mind?" He sat beside the blonde with a sigh, looking far too put together for 6am.

Jace sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Clary's pregnant." He groaned, catching himself wanting to slam his head against a brick wall repeatedly.

"Oh." The warlock seemed surprised by that, leaning back before considering it for a moment. "You're engaged, you're both extraordinarily far along with your careers, you're in love... a child, however unexpected, is a blessing, Jace."

"We're shadowhunters. We don't even know if we'll live to see the next morning most of the time."

Magnus sat with Jace for a while as he fretted, watching the sun come up over the New York skyline. "Jace, there are always options, you and clary will always have options." He gave the younger man a pat on the back and a smile before standing. "Now, I think you should probably go see your fiancé, because I'm aching to see mine."

He walked Jace back into the institute and to the elevators, leaving him with a nod.

Clary was still awake when he got to their room, sitting at their table with a cup of coffee and her sketch pad. "Did you get any sleep?" He asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Did you?" She smiled up at him as he made his way over to her. "C'mere." She wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head against his stomach. "I'm sorry for waking you, I should've waited until morning."

Jace rolled his eyes, pulling her closer. "Being woken up is the least of my worries right now."

They stayed like that for a while until Jace had to get ready for work, a shax demon in Central Park.

He left Thinking that Clary had finally fallen asleep, tip toeing his way out of their room before joining Izzy and Simon downstairs.

Clary, though, had different plans. As soon as Izzy texted her the all clear, she leapt out of bed and made her way out of the institute.

The jog to the cemetery had become one that she'd become used to, as was the descent into the city of bones, down into the areas where the most high security prisoners were held. "Chris, Christopher are you awake?" She asked as she peered between the bars of a cell.

"Clary?" He asked, peering at her from the darkest corner of his cell. "Is it already Wednesday?"

Christopher, previously known as Jonathan, was Clary's big brother.

He'd been cast away into the city of bones to serve his life sentence, the clave completely disregarding the fact that he didn't have a drop of demon blood left within him.

Heavenly fire had almost killed him, but deep down, the brother who should have been, made his way to the surface. His hair was now shaggy and red, his eyes a piercing green, clouded with remorse of what he'd done.

"No, I just. I just needed to see you." The two had grown close over the year that he'd been here, she came to see him every week, bringing him books and sketch paper. And he'd listen to her chat about her life, asking about her friends, about their mother. "Ive got some... unexpected news."

He peeked up immediately, coming to face her at the bars. "What's wrong? Did Jace hurt you? I may not be demonic anymore but I'll sti-"

"Why does everyone automatically blame Jace?" She laughed, setting his nerves at ease. "I'm the one who drew the faulty birth control rune."

Christopher (as he now insisted upon being called) gasped, looking towards her stomach where she flashed the faded pregnancy rune. "Clary... I... congratulations!" He grinned.

"Don't get too excited, Jace and I still don't know what we're going to do." She sat cross legged on the damp floor, resting her head in her hands. "We're so young... I'm not ready to be a mum, Chris."

He sat as well, still smiling. "Clary, you'd be an incredible mother." He reached out to take her hand. "But, if you decide that you don't want to do this, I'm sure that there are plenty of shadowhunters who can't have children of their own. Imagine the line to adopt the child of Jace and Clary, it'd be madness. Angelic madness."

It was surprising how easy this was. How she could sit in front of her brother and just chat. Jace had called her a saint for forgiving him, but in Clary's eyes, this wasn't the man who murdered all of those people, who'd kept her captive and brought chaos and havoc upon the shadow world.

This was a new person. Her brother.


	2. 2.

Alec and Magnus' son, Max met Clary at the institute door when she returned, dressed in a replica of a suit Clary had seen Magnus in before. "Aunt Clary," he began, walking with her. Max had full rule over the place when he was here. "I saw uncle Jace with one of those awful sticks that papa says give you cancer. I don't want uncle Jace to get cancer."  
Clary sighed. "It's alright Max," she assured him, kneeling before him. "Uncle Jace is going to be just fine, it's something to help him when he gets worried."  
"Like medicine?"  
"Almost!"  
The little man was adorable. He really was. Clary could still remember when she'd first seen him, when Alec had called them to Idris in a hurry.  
Jace had been so excited, laying on the floor, filling crevices with pieces of a shredded shirt. And Clary hadn't even held him. She'd actively said no to holding him.  
That night her and Jace had spoken about children, on their way home. He'd explained how shadowhunters rarely went without having children, how marrying and procreating young was part of their traditions.  
"Hey, Fray." Simon was standing over her, Max having ran off as she'd thought. "You okay? Come upstairs, I'll make you a coffee and we can talk."  
Clary felt a tingle run through the rune that rested on her wrist, the parabatai rune that now connected her and Simon for life. "Coffee, that sounds amazing right now." She smiled at him, allowing him to lead her into the elevator.  
She sat cross legged on Simon and Izzy's bed as Simon changed out of his gear. "It's still so strange seeing you with runes." She smiled as he activated an iratze to heal his bruised knuckles.  
"How do you think I feel?" He laughed, coming to sit beside her. "So what's up?"  
Clary leaned her head onto Simon's shoulder with a huff. "I think Jace is going to want to keep the baby." She admitted, eyeing the star wars poster on the wall.  
"And you don't?" He asked quietly, taking her hand. "Because you know, I won't judge, I've always been pro-choice I-"  
"I'm not having an abortion, Simon." She clarified quickly. "Could you imagine that? I'd probably be deruned, Jace wouldn't inherit the institute... I really don't have a choice about this whole thing, do I?"  
He frowned, squeezing her hand. "Of course you do. Nobody outside of the institute has to know about it, you could privately find a new family for the baby, try again in a few years, you know?"  
Clary didn't like the sound of that either.  
"This has all just happened so fast... I never wanted kids this young, ever. I'm barely twenty two. I'm going to be out of action for at least a year because, by the angel, Jace wouldn't let me anywhere near a seraph blade let alone a demon while I'm pregnant." She rolled her eyes, imagining the horror it would cause Jace if he saw her putting herself and their baby in danger. "I went and saw Christopher today."  
Simon, Izzy and Jace were the only people who knew about Clary's visits to the City of Bones to see her brother. "Oh yeah? How was that?"  
She smiled down at her black jeans, playing with a thread. "He said that he thinks I'll be a good mother and that he'll stand by me no matter what I choose."  
She'd grown to love this version of her brother. The version she'd been getting to know over the last year or so. He was so passionate about growing a relationship with Clary from the ground up, that he'd changed his name and altered his appearance as much as he could.  
He'd found his peace in a life of solitude in the prisons, seeing his sister every Wednesday, treasuring the books and sketches she snuck in with her.  
He wasn't forgiven, he never would be. But Jonathan was dead.  
Apparently even a life imprisonment felt like nothing compared to the burn of madness and demon blood running through your veins. He was living in ecstasy every day that he could see his sister smile.  
"Is that what you're worried about?" Simon asked incredulously. "That you won't be a good mom? Clary, I've known you for years. YEARS. Remember when you nursed that baby bird back to health after Luke hit it? Or those baby simulator dolls we had in tenth grade as a birth control lesson? You adored little Billy! He never cried once!"  
"This isn't tenth grade sex Ed, Simon." She huffed. "This is real life. There is a real life baby inside of me right now."  
She laid down on his bed, lifting her shirt to inspect the light rune on her stomach.  
It was the last rune she'd been taught. Women drew it over their abdomen if they suspected pregnancy, if it disappeared immediately.  
It started as a white scar, as the pregnancy proceeds, it gets darker, eventually, at full term, being as harsh and black as any other rune.  
For a pregnant woman, the fear was of the rune simply peeling off. That signaled a miscarriage.  
Clary and Izzy had simply been drawing them out of curiosity on their breaks, and then Clary's had stayed.  
There was a knock on the door and Alec peeped his head in. "Mom's called a meeting in the Intel centre. All hands on board, some big announcement." He simply told them before leaving.  
They both groaned.  
Simon and Clary had taken to skipping all meetings when possible, claiming that parabatai training/bonding time called priority. But this sounded big.  
Jace linked his arms around Clary's waist when he saw her, leaning against a wall so they could both see. "I've called this meeting to announce my retirement." Her voice boomed across the room. "Effective as of Monday morning, a new shadowhunter will be responsible for the New York Institute."  
Izzy gasped quietly beside them. No one had seen this happening so soon, Maryse Lightwood wasn't as old as half of the Head's of Institutes around the world. And yet here she was announcing her retirement. "It is my duty to name my predecessor, and after some deliberation I have made my decision."  
The entire institute seemed to hold its breath, awaiting her word. "On Sunday night, a party will be held to welcome Jace Herondale as the new Head of this Institute."  
Jace froze as Izzy, Simon, Alec and Clary cheered. "Jace, Jace you did it!" Clary stood on her top toes to kiss him.  
"Alec Lightwood will be placed in charge of all Downworlder communications and Isabelle Lightwood, will take her place as a trainer to any and all new recruits who step through these doors." Maryse beamed over at her children, nodding at each of them respectively.  
Slowly a smile spread onto Jace's face as he looked around. "It's me. I got it." He burst, picking Clary up and kissing her, not stopping until they were back in their room dropping her as they entered. "I'm the new head of the fucking New York institute, Clary." He beamed down at her, running a hand through his hair.  
This was just the start for Jace and Clary, the start of their mortal lives.


End file.
